DX and the PC
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: REWRITTEN! My english got better, so I decided rewrite it. **Summary: DX wants to know in what kind of match Vince Mcmahon put them at Summerslam, so they decided to take matters into their hands and find out for themselves.**


**REWRITTEN. Takes place a few weeks before Summerslam 2006. Please, enjoy and review :P**

In Vince Mcmahon's office, the two remaining members of Degeneration X; the game and the show stopper, were searching for hints and clues to know in what kind of big match the chairman of the board put them in. They could only guess the match wouldn't be a piece of cake; after all, they have been messing with the older man for quite a while and they knew Vince wouldn't let it go that easy.

The office was clean, much cleaner than any other place in the whole arena; the papers were neatly arranged on the right top corner of the oak wooden desk. This is where DX searched first, but nothing caught their interest. Shawn looked around, then exclaimed.

"Look Hunter, I just found this" HBK warned HHH, pointing at the flat object sitting in the middle of the desk.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hunter scratched his hair. "I don't think I ever saw something like that before".

"Hmm, I don't know, but maybe we should take a closer look at it" Shawn replied as he raised the top half of the object.

"There's, it's a kind of screen, you know, like a TV. Oh and there's buttons" Shawn said, amazed to see this unknown object.

"Oh! I know, it's a PC! Steph got one" Hunter exclaimed, "But I have no idea of how to use it, do you?"

"Yeah, of course! I mean a little…Kinda" at the look he received from his friend, Shawn decided to admit the truth, "Not at all"

"Man, if we knew how, maybe we'd find something that could tell us what kind of match we'll be in" Hunter said, scratching his stubble covered jaw.

"Alright, there is a start to everything, it shouldn't be too complicated to make this thing work" HBK said, rubbing his hands together while studying the PC.

"Well, first we have to open it, hum, do it Shawn" The game said.

"Okay, let see. This button…nope…this one…nope….maybe this one…Damn! Why is it so hard to start a PC?" Shawn exclaimed as he pushed more buttons a bit more forcefully.

After many try, they finally did it.

"See? Told you I knew how this thing works" Shawn said, grinning.

"Sure, Shawn, sure. Anyway, so all we had to do was push the button marked 'ON'…makes a lot of sense" Hunter said.

"I would have never guessed" Shawn replied, happy to have started a computer for the first time in his life.

We could hear the signature WELCOME electronic voice, then the PC was fully working.

"Alright, let's find that info" Hunter told his friend as Shawn was pressing on a lot of buttons, not really knowing what he was doing. After a few seconds, by accident, they end up in Vince's favorites. They looked at the folders' names when one caught their attention.

"Schoolgirls pictures" Shawn read it aloud. "I bet those are pictures of Steph when she was still a teen and a student. Let's check it out" Shawn said as he clicked on the folder, opening it.

"JESUS" Hunter gasped with eyes wide opens. Those were definitely not pictures of Steph, but pictures of women dressed in sexy school uniforms. Shawn quickly used his hands to cover his eyes while Hunter was grinning, greatly appreciating the photos.

That was definitely what they were searching for, so they decided to close the folder, much to Hunter's chagrin, to continue their search.

"Hey, you know where they sell our merchandise, you know that web site, maybe we could find it there" Hunter suggested.

"How do we go there" HBK asked, looking on the screen for a WWE Logo.

"Hum, well…I'm not sure but…Oh there! It's the internet, click right on there" Hunter told his friend, pointing at the blue E. He was almost jumping of excitement.

Shawn tried to find where he should type 'WWE', but he couldn't find it at first. After a few minutes of screen roaming, they finally found the address bar. He typed in the name of their company ever so slowly; making sure no mistake was made.

Once they finally were on the site, they looked everywhere; superstars profile, videos, photos, then Divas photos; but Shawn put an end to it, making the game pout. Finally, they found the PPV section. Summerslam was featured, but it didn't tell much about their match except they would face those green male cheerleaders…what was their name again? Not important.

"Okay Shawn, it's useless, we're not gonna find it" Hunter sighed, disappointed by the outcome.

"I guess" Shawn agreed, just as much disappointed as his friend.

"Alright, just shut that thing down and let's get out of here" The Game added.

"Hum Hunter, how do we do it?" Shawn asked, giving his friend as questioning look.

"Hum, well, you just have to…hum…Ha damn it, why is technology so hard to understand?" Hunter growled, clearly unhappy to not know what to do.

"You're right, even my kids understand this and we look like fools because we don't" Shawn raised his voice and his arms in protest.

"Man, If we leave it open, Vince will know that someone used it" Shawn added.

"Heh, since we don't know how to shut it down, I think have an idea" Hunter smirked, taking the PC into his hands. With that said he threw it hard against the wall and it shattered in tiny pieces.

"Now, I guess it's closed" Hunter said, smiling proudly.

"You'll never change man" Shawn smiled back after giving his friend a slap on the back.

"Let's get out of here now" Hunter said, already starting to make his way to the door.

But something caught HBK's attention. He crouched and slowly picked up a little piece of what's left of the computer and showed it to Hunter.

"Hey Hunter, look" he said to the game, showing him the piece in question. It was a button with 'OFF' written on it.

"Woops!" Hunter said, placing a hand over his mouth, displaying a fake guilty look.

With that they left, trying to imagine Vince's face when he would see his precious PC…or what's left of it.

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
